nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
George Roop
Background Roop is the father of four children, fraternal twins Tristan and Nya Roop. The eldest child, Julian died in 2009 at the age of seven.20 Roop and his fiancée had their first child together, a boy named Payden, in September 2010 UFC career Roop lost to Leonard Garcia in a Featherweight match by Unanimous decision on the Preliminary Card for UFC 2. Roop lost to Chad Mendes in London at UFC 6? by Unanimous decision, Roop lost his 3rd straight by going down to Erik Koch at UFC 13, Roop lost his 4th match against Jens Pulver at UFC 17 by Unanimous decision, Roop lost his 5th straight fight this time against Raphael Assuncao at UFC 21, Roop won his first fight at Fight Night 6 against Manvel Gamburyan by Unanimous decision, Roop lost to Fredson Paixao by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 33, Roop lost to Marvin White by Unanimous decision at UFC 36 prelims, Roop lost to Kenny Florian by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 13, Roop lost to Manvel Gamburyan by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 18. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 9 - 0 | Manvel Gamburyan | Unanimous decision | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 8 - 0 | Kenny Florian | Unanimous decision | UFN 13 | July 3 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 7 - 0 | Marvin White | Unanimous decision | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 6 - 0 | Fredson Paixao | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Manvel Gamburyan | Unanimous decision | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 5 - 0 | Raphael Assuncao | Unanimous decision | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 4 - 0 | Jens Pulver | Unanimous decision | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Erik Koch | Unanimous decision | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Chad Mendes | Unanimous decision | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Leonard Garcia | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}